


Sunday Morning

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, finstock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Bobby's Sunday morning doesn't start well.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for beacon_hills @LJ (prompt: crack pair) and posted August 31st, 2014.

Bobby woke up feeling irritated already. The bed beside him was cold, the sun cut into his eyes and someone was playing video games obnoxiously loud in the room across the hall. He sat up with a groan, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his chin. The sound effects coming from the other room made him feel like he was walking an obstacle course on his way into the bathroom, and they fit perfectly as the backdrop for the 'Bobby stubs his toe on that stupid dresser for the fourth time this week' comedy act.

Bobby felt a little more awake after a shower and a shave. He dressed casually and then made his way down the creaking staircase, cursing when he stumbled over a pair of running shoes left carelessly at the bottom of the stairs.

"Stilinski!" he bellowed, making a sharp left to turn into the kitchen. "Why are you trying to kill me with your shoes this early in the morning? And on a Sunday, too!"

Stilinski blinked up at him, freezing. Syrup dripped from the pancake on his fork, hanging in the air somewhere between the plate and his mouth. "Um… I'm not?"

"I nearly broke my neck on the stairs because someone left their shoes just lying around at the bottom of them like muddy, stinky death traps."

Stilinski leaned back in his chair and looked around Bobby. "Coach," he said, "those are your shoes."

Bobby whirled around, eyes locking onto a pair of shoes that was… his. Yeah, definitely his. Now that he thought about it… yeah. He and John had been in quite a hurry the night before. Well. Bobby scratched his neck, hoping he wasn't blushing when he turned back around and grumbled something that might have been an apology at the kid. John was watching him over the rim of his coffee cup, his eyes sparkling with amusement and mischief.

Bobby could feel his skin get a little hotter under John's gaze, and he couldn't help the pleased, satisfied smile when John set his cup down with a smirk and said, "Morning, Cupcake,"

"Dad!" Stilinski cried, letting his eyes flicker from John to Bobby and back. "Ugh! No dirty talk at the table, Dad. I thought we agreed!"

Bobby let the familiar sounds of their bickering wash over him as he piled his own plate with a few pancakes and settled down to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this one made you chuckle! Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
